Shelving assemblies of the above type are previously known and used for storing various types of articles. Such shelving assemblies with the exception of posts and shelves comprise several loose details for joining the shelves to the posts and for fixing the posts. Thus, often screw elements are used to fasten the shelves to the posts, as well as to fasten cross stays or stringers to the posts for securing them. In order to reduce the number of details it has also been proposed to use shelving assemblies with different types of shelves, which without separate locking means can be fixed to the posts. In such shelving assemblies the shelves for instance rest on hooks extending from the posts. However, there is a risk that there will be play between the parts upon continued use. Such play has a negative effect on the stability of the assembly and is often created by a weak shelf structure and by overloading the assembly. Also, in these type of assemblies, it is necessary to stay the posts in any suitable way, in particular if the assembly has to support heavy loads.
Principal feature of this invention is to create a rigid shelving assembly without the use of stays with the shelving generally speaking only consisting of two basic elements namely posts and shelves. This is achieved by a shelving assembly hereinafter described.